


Your eyes

by froggy_freek



Category: Priest (2011), Small Town Saturday Night (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART: The eyes are the window to the soul ... and that's always true for our boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/gifts).



The quote is taken from the [Vespertine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1328503/) fic written by the lovely rochester. And while the eyes may be a direct link to her fic and to Black Hat I do see Jim and Bones in this one too. 

As always hope you enjoy. 

 

 

And on Photobucket [here!](http://i760.photobucket.com/albums/xx250/froggy_art/soul.png~original)


End file.
